


Bcc:

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett replies to Link's message with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bcc:

Link glanced down at his phone for the third time in as many minutes, staring at the (1) unread message icon against his new email address, mentally arguing with himself.   

 

How rude would it look if he swiped the screen, tapped on his Inbox and took a quick glance?  But, if he did, would he be able to continue any coherent conversation?  Was he even doing that now by _not_ looking at the message?  

 

He looked up at the younger man he had met only twenty minutes ago sitting across from him, talking quite animatedly about...something.  Link was only half listening to the rhythm of his voice, hoping to detect any silence and respond appropriately, but utterly ignoring the content of the words.  

 

His eyes flicked back to his phone and the flashing notification light.

 

He was meant to be discussing some potential merchandising opportunities between Malcolm’s company and their brand.   He had barely been interested when Stevie had told them of the meeting she had arranged during a staff meeting last week, it wasn't an area that he or Rhett were directly involved in after the initial planning and he was easily a thousand times less interested now.  

Stevie had been planning on meeting with Malcolm today but had been called away urgently. Knowing that she would never leave without an extremely important reason, he had jumped in and volunteered to attend the meeting in her place.  Knowing that having himself or Rhett attend instead was not going to leave a negative impression on Malcolm.  

 

Both he and Rhett needed to remind Stevie frequently that she was entitled to, and should have, a life away from the business.  So, although the whole meeting was in no way appealing, taking some stress away from Stevie at what was likely a very difficult time for her was.  Of course, that had been before the notification light on his phone had started flashing.

 

He watched as his hand twitched towards the phone.  It was almost a living thing with independent thoughts, not attached to him at all, like a little kid trying to steal the last chocolate while the adults were distracted with their own conversations, wanting to at least open the message and see what it contained.  His little finger sneaking across the table’s surface, trembling a little.

 

He was mildly annoyed that Rhett had sent it to him now, knowing that he was likely in a situation where he wouldn’t be able to read it.  It was not very thoughtful.  He’d have to figure a way of stopping that from happening again.

 

But he didn’t need to read it right now.  He could entertain some self-control when he needed to,  he wasn’t a child, but he desperately wanted to know what type of message he had received at least.  What type of attachment would it be?  A document?  Audio?  Nothing at all, because Rhett couldn’t go through with it?  

 

God, now the potential for...something...was waiting for him his mind began to drift... he could so easily imagine Rhett’s voice, speaking all sorts of inappropriate deliciousness in his ear.  He had imagined it enough times in the past.  

 

His eyes slowly slipped closed before they popped back open, he swallowed and shifted a little in his chair, remembering he was in a public space, at a work meeting no less and congratulated himself for not moaning his best friend's name aloud.

 

He forced his hands to be still on the table top, every nerve in his body humming with anticipation.  He took a slow steadying breath, trying to tell his mind to shhh.  He would be able to check the email soon.  Just relax.  It’s not going to disappear.  Speak with the man.  Make a good impression and get out.

 

He smiled warmly, clearing his throat and flipping his handset face down so he could no longer see the light flashing rhythmically.  

 

He looked over at the other man, mesmerised for a time by an uninvited image of Rhett’s face contorted with passion overlaying Malcolm’s own.  His overactive mind mentally timing Rhett’s imagined strokes with the remembered slow blinking on the phone.  His hand moving slowly up and down his impressive length, the light flashing as he reaches the base and then again as his hand passed across the tip.  

 

Flash.  

 

His strong hands squeezing firmly.  Slowly back down.  

 

Flash.

 

Oh...mercy...

 

The floodgates had been opened by sending that attachment on the weekend, and his mind was out of control.  Officially out of control.

 

Link’s smile wavered a little, trying to appear as relaxed and in control as possible.  Hoping he wasn’t inadvertently staring at the reality of the other man beneath his fantasy too intensely.  

 

Like he wanted to fuck him.

 

He swallowed carefully, again relieved he hadn’t verbalised his excitement at the thoughts filling his mind.  His eyes stuttering closed before he was able to successfully redirect himself.  Rhett’s face and body slowly fading and Malcolm’s appearing, relaxed and waiting.

 

“I’m sorry, Malcolm.  I have to be honest with you.  I, uh, zoned out a little there.  Today has been quite, ah, full on.  Would you mind if I get us another drink and we go over some of that again?”

 

The other man returned Link’s smile and agreed without any obvious annoyance.  In truth, of course, having the chance to have a partnership with Mythical Entertainment was a very big deal.  He would have let Link ask him to restart his pitch twenty times if it would help.  And, Malcolm couldn’t complain about the company either.  Link Neal was quite an intriguing individual.  He, like many in the industry, had heard all sorts of things about Rhett and Link, the brand and the men.  He was going to have something great to share with his wife when he got home.  But as was always the case, or so he had heard, Link had avoided talking about his personal life with him at all, aside from what was already in the public domain.

 

Once he had made the decision to wait, Link focused as much as he could on the conversation, stopping again soon after, to ask if the other man wanted something to eat, realising he himself was starving.  

 

Once the food arrived, they ate slowly, talking at length about what Malcolm thought he could bring to the table.  He mentally congratulated himself on managing to behave like the businessman, instead of the boy.

 

Link found Malcolm to be good company, he had managed to distract him from the waiting message for a short time which was no easy feat at all.  He was easy to talk to, relaxed and approachable, someone he thought the team could work with quite comfortably.  

 

But he refrained from making any comment.  He would need to report back to Rhett, and then if they thought it was worthwhile on some level, they would pass it back to Stevie to run with.  It wasn’t something that he or Rhett would need to be actively involved in in the long term.

 

As the empty plates were being collected, he glanced back at his phone again.  He flipped it over, checked the notifications.  The email still sat unread.  But, he also had a number of other items to deal with now.  Emails to his work address, text messages, four voicemails.  He rolled his eyes a little and put his phone back on the table, glancing up and seeing Malcolm subtly checking his own.

 

After a few more minutes of idle chatting, Link decided it was time to wrap things up.  

 

“Well, thanks very much for your time Malcolm.  I’m sorry Stevie didn’t have a chance to meet up with you today, but I think it is good for Rhett and I,  that I had the opportunity.”

 

The other man stood with Link, shook his hand warmly and thanked him for his time.

 

“We will, of course, be in touch once I’ve had a chance to discuss with the team.  Stevie has all your info?”

 

They said their goodbyes, Link excused himself, calling a thanks to the staff at the counter and receiving a wave in return as he made his way out of the cafe.  He forced himself to walk slowly, his body wanting to run now the chance of escape was so close.

 

He emerged on the street blinking in the sunlight.  Pulling his phone out of his pocket again with so much enthusiasm he nearly threw it before recovering it in a comically undignified fashion.

 

Not caring at all who had seen, or if he was in anyone’s way, he began turning in a slow circle, shielding the screen from the sun with his body, trying to see well enough to at least find out if there was an attachment.  Muttering under his breath without realising it.

 

“Come on, Rhett.  Don’t let me down, man.”

 

No attachment icon displayed next to the message.  Link looked up from his phone, genuinely surprised.  

 

The light levels were making it difficult to attempt to read the email, so he made his way to his car, forcing his mind to not go off on tangents guessing Rhett’s state of mind.  No attachment did not by default mean no response.  

 

Now, he was no expert, yet, but he was pretty sure that the role he was trying to establish with Rhett required him to be calm and in control.  To not dwell on insecurity.  Although he loved the fantasy he was not wholly convinced he could pull it off consistently.  

 

So, maybe this was a good test.  A learning experience.  A teachable moment.

 

He narrowed his eyes and increased his speed.  Rhett will have sent something.

 

He took his phone out carefully once he was seated in his car.  There was no way he would be able to drive in a safe fashion without finding some answers.

 

He opened the email again, raising the handset to eye level, his elbows resting on the steering wheel and began reading slowly.

 

Smiling a little as he imagined his oldest friend sitting at his computer, typing and deleting and typing again, stopping and staring, before deleting and typing again.  

 

_Dear Sir,_

_I am really nervous about all this.  I gotta be honest with you._

_And I hope you are not marking me on my grammar and sentence structure._

_You told me that you wanted me to tell you what your email made me think about, what I wanted to happen next… and where I think my boundaries lie._

_I thought about making you a recording and chatting to you, having a conversation about what I would like.  And what I want.   But, I decided if I was going to attach anything, I wanted to grant the wish you made twice during the recording you sent.  Because I want to give something of myself I never thought I would.  To anyone.  I think I owe you this much after all you gave to me._

_So, I have done that.  But I really hope you read this first._

 

Link scrolled down the message quickly, unseeing any more words until the link jumped out at him.  A video.

 

His hands shook a little as he scrolled back up trying to find his place, biting his lower lip as he continued reading,

 

_Because, until I listened to that recording, I never had really considered that I had a chance to… even be asked the question, let alone be allowed to answer it._

_I’m a big man.  Tall, you know.  And in most areas of my life I am looked up to.  Literally.  And figuratively.  People expecting me to have the answer.  I have to be the guy in charge.  I have to look after everyone else.  I am the one who tells people what to do and when to do it._

_I hope you realise what I am trying to say, Sir, and what I am certainly not.  You could never be “people”_

_I did not know I did, but when you said to not worry, that you would look after me, and asked if I wanted you to, I couldn’t help but think hell yeah.  I do want that.   A part of me has maybe always wanted that._

_I realised too, after the weekend,  that I have never actually let myself think about what I truly, deeply want.  I have never had the guts to allow my mind free reign on my fantasies.  I don’t know why.  I don’t even know what options there are really.  I had no idea that I could listen to your voice and your passion and your thoughts and be lost and found._

_But I was._

_I trust you, Sir.  And you can trust me._

_Listening to you talking about your desires...letting me hear you…Not knowing really how I would react._

_Even if I am scared.  Which I am.  I know you could take my hand and lead me if you wanted to._

_So, what do I want?_

_I want you to take me.  Within the constraints of...whatever this is….In every way possible.  Physically, sexually…psychologically.  And so, I’m not sure where my boundaries lie.  But I’m willing to find out._

_Sir, I want you to break me down. To make me unrecognisable to myself.  To heal me again, and let me crawl back to you asking for you to do it all over again._

_We are both mostly single and wholly consenting adults. If you can lead me, I will follow._

_I want this.  I want you to teach me, show me who I am.  I trust you to look after me._

_Obediently yours_

  


Link looked out the front window at the pedestrians weaving in and out of each other along the footpath beside his parked car, oblivious to the mind-shattering events occurring before them, mere meters away.

 

He had dreamt, fantasised about this for so many years, the idea that Rhett was willing to hand himself over with blind trust was more than he could deal with.  

 

His mind already displaying flash cards of depraved acts and scenarios, interspersed with moments of gentle care and protection.  He let his head fall back against the headrest and let his mind race a while.

 

He started his car, indicated and pulled a u-turn heading back to the office.  

  


Rhett was sitting at his desk, one foot up on the chair, looking like some kind of pretzel, pulling on his beard gently, twisting the short hairs in his fingers absentmindedly, his eyes glued to his laptop, not hearing Link approach.  Their workplace had an open door policy unless privacy was required, so Link made no sound has he entered the room.

 

Link cleared his throat softly, walking close to him on his way to his own desk, not wanting to startle him while he was precariously perched.

 

Although strictly speaking, he had asked that they never discuss the emails during work hours, or really in person at all for now, he felt he had to acknowledge that he had received the message at least and had not yet had a chance to experience it completely.  And, Rhett had a lesson to learn.

 

He rested his hand on Rhett’s shoulder, squeezed and smiled at him when he looked up, nervous and stressed.

 

“I’ve come straight from the meeting.  But, I managed to do some reading.”

 

Rhett’s eyes flicked between Link’s own, trying to read his expression.

 

Link smiled warmly, squeezed his shoulder again before moving towards his own office chair.  

 

Link wanted to hug him tightly.  He felt blessed and grateful and overwhelmed.  A kid granted access to the candy store.  But that would not do right now.

 

“We’ll talk more later, hmm?  But, your sentence structure was perfect.”

 

Rhett smiled and watched him walk around to his desk.  

 

“Ok, Sure.  That sounds, ah.  Good.”  he said before he looked back down at his screen hoping he looked calmer than he felt.  He wondered what Link would think once he watched the video.  Were they even doing this?

 

Link spent some time sorting out his workspace, placing his laptop on the monitor stand he often used when editing videos to bring his screen closer to eye level, fumbled about for his external mouse, then stood and walked back to the door, closing and locking it before turning and going back to his desk.

 

Rhett watched him sauntering back to his seat, sit down, his legs spread wide as he pulled out his headphones, draped them around his neck, curious to know what he was up to.  It was unusual for Link to shut the door, and he couldn’t remember him ever locking the door since they had moved to the new studio.  All staff were very respectful so it was never really needed.

 

Link opened up his email and met Rhett’s gaze over his computer, before glancing back down to his screen and clicking on the link in Rhett’s email.   He made sure the volume was initially loud enough for the first few seconds to be heard through his headphone speakers, tinny and almost inaudible, but immediately recognisable to the man who had spoken them.  

 

Rhett’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh, God.  Link!” Rhett jumped up and stood looking down at him, panic on his face.  “I...uh.  I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

 

Link smiled serenely, pausing the video a moment.  “Sit down, Rhett.  I just need to deal with this right quick, then I’ll fill you in on the meeting.  I promise I won’t bug you.  Just ignore me.”

 

Rhett slowly folded himself back into his chair, both feet firmly on the ground now.  “Are you..?  Are you serious?”

 

Link held his gaze, noting the stress in his face, but the excitement dancing in his eyes.

 

“Yup.” Link loved seeing the state he had put Rhett in, but he focused on keeping his expression relaxed and neutral.

 

“Look,” he continued, the voice of reason, “it seriously isn’t gonna take long.  I just need to review this quickly.  You know, if it had been sent at a time that I could have ah, actioned it in private, I would have done so.  But, unfortunately, it’s here now, and it’s really quite urgent.”

 

He smirked a little at his screen, slouching a little lower in his chair, his legs stretching out in front of him, only his eyes visible to the other man over the edge of his laptop.  

 

If he wanted to assert himself, he had to be confident and Rhett needed to realise who was in charge.  This would surely do that.  And, Rhett needed to learn to not send him messages at times that he couldn’t deal with them and not be left in a state of turmoil.

 

“Please, Link… I…”

 

“Shush now.  I’m busy,” he said without letting the other man finish, his tone not allowing for any discussion.  He was trying to ignore his own internal shock at his current behavior and didn’t think he could argue against both of them.

 

He wasn’t seriously going to do this was he?  

 

And then, surprising himself as well, his finger clicked play, and his eyes dropped to the screen and he forgot what he had been internally muttering to himself about.

 

He was barely aware of his best friend staring at him from his desk, probably at least in part wishing they had not made the decision to reinstate the facing one another configuration after the last studio move.  Rhett really had limited options of where to look if he wasn’t looking at his own computer.

 

Link’s eyebrows shot up when the image came into focus.  He could see the lower half of Rhett’s body, well, the middle third filling the frame. Pink shorts, muscular forearms, his large hands resting on bare tanned thighs and his stomach rising and falling with his breathing.  

 

Link questioned his current plan of action again.  There was no way he was going to be able to watch this without crumbling before the other man.  But it was a fleeting thought, hardly noticeable to him at all, his need to see outweighing any sensible objection as he watched video Rhett’s hands resting on his thighs move the smallest amount.  A forefinger caressing the hair on his thigh gently.

 

And then he heard him speaking softly in his ears, immediately sending chills down his body.

 

“Uh,” video Rhett cleared his throat, sounding quite embarrassed, but trying to keep his voice stable.  “Sir, I uh…”

 

Link smiled slowly, he liked how that word sounded on Rhett’s lips.  His eyes flicked up to the man sitting across from him, bright red and trying to look anywhere but at him, before they fell back to the screen.  Oh, this was perfect.  He felt like giggling at his genius but restrained himself.  He had a certain image to create and uphold.

 

“So, um.  You said a couple of times that you wished you had been uh, able to see me when I was listening to you.  And, I’m not gonna do a wide shot or anything.  This time.  I thought I could maybe do this.  And if I can’t, well you won’t know I tried and I’ll think of something else.”

 

Link can suddenly hear his own voice in the background, hardly discernable at all, his breathing able to be heard a little easier, but even that was very quiet.  Like Rhett, he only knew what it was because he had recorded it.

 

Link paused the video, pulled his headphones off and sat up a little straighter in his chair.  “Um.”

 

Rhett was still bright red, and still unable to meet Link’s eyes.  Instead settling for just over his right shoulder.  

 

“Yes?” his voice very small coming out of his giant body.

 

“This is really kinda a lot more inception-ish than I was expecting.”

 

“Mmm hmm.” Rhett nodded, moving his gaze to his keyboard.

 

“I’m like….watching you now, watching me, watching a video of you, with a soundtrack of me...”

 

“Ah huh...”

 

Link paused and added reasonably seriously, a derpy kind of expression on his face, “Do you think it will break something in the universe?  Open a wormhole of something?  An irreparable tear in the space-time continuum?”

 

“No, because science,” replied Rhett in a deadpan tone, before finally meeting Link’s gaze and  added almost pleading, “But, I really do wish you wouldn’t watch that right now.  With me here.”

 

“Hmm.” Link’s expression changed quickly from panicked nerd to assertive dom in about three seconds.  “I don’t believe you.  And, do you not want to know if you did a good job?”

 

“Yes, of course.  But...Well, I figured, that you would uh.  Report back to me later.”

 

“I will.  Later, when I can deal with this with a bit more time.  But you can make whatever assumptions you wish in the meantime.”  

 

He slipped his headphones back on and focused on his computer.  Again adjusting his height in his chair so Rhett could only see his eyes and the top of his head, not wanting Rhett to be able to read every thought he was having throughout.

 

He watched as video Rhett slowly moved his hands across his thighs, he had stopped talking. The occasional moan drowning out the background soundtrack of Link’s own need.

 

Link fought to keep his breathing as steady as possible, resting his forefinger across his lips, not wanting to give too much away to Rhett, who was still trying to actively ignore him while every part of his being strained towards him.  His eyes flicking across Link’s, trying to figure out where he was up to in the video and what he was thinking.  

 

Every time he looked over at his best friend, Link’s eyes were intense, barely blinking as he studied the images on his screen, but he could tell very little of the rest of his thoughts.  Occasionally LInk’s eyes would flick up and catch Rhett’s own, taking his breath away, causing him to be unable to look away until Link released him again by looking back down to his screen.

 

Link watched video Rhett spread his legs wider and slip his hand into his shorts.  He swallowed and tried to not moan along with him.  

 

Perhaps he had made his point well enough.

 

They were not meant to be in one another’s presence,  Were not really meant to acknowledge that it was the two of them participating in whatever this was.  If he let this play on too much longer, it could change the whole arrangement significantly.  And, although it was tempting, it was perhaps better to contain things for now.

 

But, still he watched as Rhett’s arm caused his shorts to shift down a little as his hand continued on its downward path, cupping himself, a low moan accompanying the movement.

 

To be able to control Rhett, he needed to be able to control himself he rationalised, so he watched without letting himself relax too much.  He would do that later.  But he couldn’t stop his body’s reaction to the images on his laptop, watching Rhett’s hand moving slowly over his increasing arousal.  His moans reverberating through his throat and chest making Link feel faint.

 

Link squirmed a little in his chair trying to find a more comfortable angle for his growing problem.

 

His eyes glued to the screen as video Rhett began lowering his shorts a little.  Painfully slowly, merely low slung after half a minute of uncoordinated effort.  His right hand had remained stroking himself while he’d tried to remove his shorts with the left.  

 

If Link had been on his own he might have yelled at the screen - Take the fucking things off already!  God!!!! - Instead he sat, almost glaring at the screen.  Patience is a virtue.  And perhaps he was in need of a few virtues these days to balance things out a bit.  He closed his eyes before glancing back up at Rhett who was now watching him closely.

 

“You look…” Rhett began, his voice filled with wonder.

 

Link held his gaze, barely breathing, it was near impossible to do so now without moaning.

 

“You look, so... so hot.  Your eyes are… like….blazing, man.”

 

Link licked his lips, swallowing before attempting to talk.  “Mmmm.  Well, you are…  ah, you have me...uh.” it was impossible for him to get his thoughts in order enough to make words and then get those words to leave his mouth… but he had to say something.  

 

He was meant to be in charge.  Did that mean being unaffected?  “You, ah...”

 

He closed his eyes breaking eye contact with the other man’s piercing green eyes, giving his mind half a chance to formulate a sentence.  

 

“Intense,” he sighed.  Not quite what he was aiming for.  Not really clever or poetic, but true nevertheless.

 

Before either man could say anything more, their desk phone rang loudly.  Both men jumped, Rhett grabbing the receiver violently in his fright.

 

“What?!” he barked at the unsuspecting caller.

 

Link gestured for him to lower his voice and calm his tone, all the while somewhat relieved at the interruption.  He had been very close to stepping around his desk.  This was all going a bit fast.  

 

He removed his headphones, putting them on his desk so he could hear Rhett’s conversation, but allowed the video to keep playing.  

 

He wanted to see him so badly.  

 

“Ah, yeah.  We’re working on some stuff.  Can we make it later?”

 

Rhett’s side of the conversation of little interest as he watched video Rhett continuing to fuck about.  But then, just the tip of his cock was occasionally visible out the top of his shorts, brushing against his arm above his wrist, a trail of pre-cum left behind, as his hand massaged and squeezed his balls.  Tantalising.  Link imagined the head of his dick moving against his own lips and tongue, hard and slippery.  Making it wetter with his own saliva and drooling need.

 

“Oh,” Link said aloud, his eyes glued to the screen.  His hand moving to his crotch, rubbing the length of his cock through his pants.  Forgetting for a moment that Rhett was even in the room.

 

“Hmm, yeah, ok, but now's not a great time, Ben.  We can go over it later this afternoon huh?”

 

Rhett stood at the end of both of their desks, watching Link’s hand moving slowly, his chest rising and falling as his breathing became more labored.  His eyes never leaving the screen.  His lips moving, but Rhett couldn’t tell what he was saying.

 

Video Rhett finally stood, his crotch just out of frame, only the bottom of his shorts visible. Link imagined audio Link talking to video Rhett, telling him how he wanted him to take his cock out and make him suck it.

 

He watched as the shorts slowly fell out the bottom of the frame, leaving long bare legs, covered in soft hair.  Link wanted to kneel before him.  He remembered he had told Rhett this.  How he wanted Rhett to fuck his mouth.  Though he may have worded it a little different.

 

“Sit down.” Link murmured to himself, his hand applying more pressure to the hard need in his pants.  “God.  Will you, please just...sit..the fuck.... down.”

 

And finally he did, his hand covering himself for the most part as he settled back in the chair.  

 

Link’s hips rocked against his hand absentmindedly.  

 

Rhett continued trying to make sense of what Ben was saying, but his eyes never left Link’s hand and the movement of his hips

 

Video Rhett’s hand slowly moved over himself, stroking a few times before he stopped shielding himself, letting his hand caress his stomach, moving slowly off screen maybe up to his chest.  Link licked his lips unconsciously taking in the sight before him.  

 

His cock was beautiful, glistening a little.  Heavy and swaying with Rhett’s breathing.  Link closed his eyes slowly, a sighing moan easing out of him.

 

Then he sat up decisively, stopped the video and looked up at his best friend, feeling dazed by his arousal, his vision wavering.

 

They stared at each other, Rhett mumbling into the phone before hanging up on whoever he had been talking to, never breaking eye contact with Link.

 

“Can...?  Would you like…?”  Rhett began as he took a step towards Link.   

 

“No, no, Rhett.  I don’t think that’s a good idea just now.”  Link moved his chair back a little, needing a little distance until his brain could override his body confidently.

 

“Anything, Link.  I mean...anything at all.” his tone almost begging.   He wanted him so bad it hurt.  Not just physically.  His whole being was need.

 

“Thank you, ah, Rhett.  But, no.  Not now.”   Link stood up, unbelievably stepping towards him and resting his hand against Rhett’s chest, feeling the other man’s heart pounding beneath his shirt.  What happened to distance?

 

“But, Sir?”

 

Link smiled while his body screamed at him to say yes.  Please, just say yes.  Come on, man, just let the man have a little something.  But, no.  He did not want the first time of anything in real life with his lifelong friend happening in that way.  Fumbling, passionate need and little else.  He could take care of that on his own.  And, Rhett would agree with him once he had calmed down a little.

 

“You’re persistent.  But, I said no,” he let his hand drop from the other man, moved back around his desk and began to disconnect his headphones and mouse from his computer.  “I am guessing Ben needs something?”

 

“You really wanna talk about that now?” Rhett asked, his voice quiet, desperate need.  

 

He was holding himself as still as possible to stop himself from crossing the room and pinning Link against something, anything really, and kissing him hard, forcing his hands into his pants.  He wanted to touch him so bad, to hear him moan in his hand.

 

“Ah huh,” Link murmured as he busied himself with winding up cables.  “I do.  Maybe we can continue this another time.  I’ll let you know.  In the meantime...”

 

“Well.” Rhett tore his gaze from Link trying to remember the details of the call.  “Yeah, he’s worried about some of the shots from yesterday’s filming.  Thinks they might need to be redone.  The outdoor shots.  I told him we were busy, but he was going on about light, or something.”

 

“Ok.  Well, you have ten minutes to sort yourself.   I’ll meet you in the kitchen when you’re done.  Make me a coffee when you do, hmm?”

 

Rhett’s gaze flicked back to Link’s eyes, licking his lips quickly.

 

“Of course, Sir.  I’m happy to.  But...” Rhett’s glance dropped to Link’s pants.

 

Link smiled and winked at Rhett, grabbing his laptop on his way out of the office to find an alternate private space, shielding himself with it casually before stepping into the hallway.  

 

“You crazy?  I’m not going straight there.  See you in ten.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 should be up later in the week.


End file.
